


Banned From Argo (vid)

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, Gen, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1980-07-01
Updated: 1980-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slideshow by Kandy Fong based on the filk song, "Banned from Argo," by Leslie Fish.  Song sung by Larry Warner.  Made in summer, 1980.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned From Argo (vid)




End file.
